


Beach Holiday

by seraphina_snape



Series: rare pair ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Lydia go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is all sa_brina86's fault.

Lydia set her bag down with a content sigh and stretched, raising her face up to the sun. 

Derek spread their beach towels side by side and then started digging through Lydia's bag to find the water. The heat was tempered slightly by the steady breeze blowing salty air in from the sea, but the sheer intensity of the sun meant he wouldn't last long without some form of liquid refreshment. 

Beside him, Lydia kicked off her flip flops and grabbed the hem of her short dress, pulling it off in one smooth move. Derek had already lowered his gaze, trying to hide his slight blush, before he realized that he was allowed to look. That, for the last four months, he'd not only been allowed to look at Lydia as much as he wanted, but he'd been allowed to touch, too. 

"Like what you see?" 

Derek let his gaze travel up, past Lydia's flat stomach and her bikini top covered breasts to her face, where a slight smirk was playing on her lips. 

"Yeah," he simply said, not even trying to pretend he hadn't been staring. 

Lydia settled down on her towel, leaning back on her elbows. She gave him an expectant look. "Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going to return the favor? Or were you planning on wearing that t-shirt all day?" 

"Not _all_ day," Derek muttered, but he obligingly pulled off the shirt and dropped it on the sand. 

Lydia's smirk widened and she pushed her sunglasses down her nose to get an unobstructed view. 

Derek could almost feel her gaze, feathery touches brushing over his shoulders and his arms, gently caressing his stomach and his legs. 

"Nice," she commented eventually, pushing her sunglasses back up.

Before Derek could settle on his towel, Lydia reached into her bag and pulled out a tube of sunscreen. She dropped it onto his towel and sat up, swiping her hair to one side and over her shoulder. 

"Do my back?" she asked. Her tone was innocent, but the look she threw Derek over her shoulder was anything but. 

"Sure," Derek said. He grabbed the sunscreen and squeezed a dollop onto his hands, recapping and dropping the tube to rub his hands together, coating his fingers and palms thickly in sticky, almond-scented sunscreen. 

Kneeling behind Lydia, Derek ran his hands over her back in broad strokes, spreading the sunscreen evenly before he concentrated on individual areas to massage it into the skin. Lydia's skin was hot to the touch after only a few minutes in the sun and all teasing aside, Derek was determined to cover every exposed inch of her back with sunscreen. His own skin would heal any sunburns before he even had the chance to go red. Lydia, not being a werewolf, didn't have the same advantage. 

Lydia hummed and leaned into his touch, tilting her head to the side. 

Derek ran his hands up to her shoulders and down her arms, bending down so he could kiss the top of her head. He closed his eyes for a second, breathing in the scents around him. Almond and vanilla were the dominant scents of Lydia's beauty products and she always carried those scents with her even freshly out of the shower. A faint hint of ozone indicated that she was something more than human. All of that was overlayed with the scent of happiness. 

A light touch to his cheek made Derek open his eyes. 

Lydia was looking at him, her eyes soft and serious. "You okay?" 

"You smell like happiness," Derek said. It wasn't what he'd meant to say, but the pleased, almost hesitant smile that spread over Lydia's lips stopped him from trying to cover his blurted out honesty with something less dorky. 

"I am happy," Lydia said, the pressure of her fingers increasing just a little against his cheek, like she usually did when she wanted him to kiss her. 

Derek followed the non-verbal invitation and pressed their lips together, keeping it simple and chaste out of respect for the other beach goers. They pulled apart and Lydia chuckled, brushing her thumb over his lower lip. 

"Lipstick," she explained. "Not quite your color." 

She took the sunscreen and quickly covered the backs of her legs before lying face down on the towel. 

Derek settled on his own towel, stretched out on his back. The sun was hot, but not unbearable, and even with his eyes closed, his other senses would warn him of any dangers long before they could reach him and Lydia. 

Lydia turned her face towards Derek and rested her head on a small, folded up towel. "Relax, Derek. Enjoy the sun."

Lydia reached out and grabbed his hand, tangling their fingers together on the hot sand between their towels. 

_Relax._ Derek tightened his grip on Lydia's hand and let the warmth of the sun seep into his bones. Like this, with Lydia at his side and all of the dangers and harsh realities of their lives far away, taking a moment to relax and simply _be_ didn't seem so difficult. 

"See," Lydia whispered, "I knew you could do it." 

He didn't reply, but he slowly started to stroke the back of Lydia's hand with his thumb. Lydia wasn't the only one who smelled of happiness these days. 

Derek smiled and relaxed.


End file.
